Chapter One  One Thing Leads To Another
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya in a hot springs, of course all Jiraiya is interested in are the two excitable young girls in the hots springs next door to them, Naruto using his sexy jutsu distracts Jiraiya a little too much... Maybe it's a good thing...


**This is Rated M I guess it's rated a little high because not much happens, but it's better to be safe than sorry ey! If you don't like Yaoi then seriously don't read from now onwards, this is a pairing of Jiraiya and Naruto because yeah, I don't see much around and found that I should try one myself...This is my first one so please cut me some slack, and well try to enjoy!**

**Please Note...I Do Not own Naruto, Or any of the Characters mentioned here.**

**Chapter One- One Thing Leads to Another**

"Oh my, this is brilliant, such beauty, such radiance, such Perkiness" Jiraiya stated almost dribbling down himself the hot springs next door was for the females, and two of them seemed to be playing around with the water, hmm, research for Jiraiya...he chuckled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slipped easily down the side of the hot spring and into the heated water, his arms now resting on the back and his legs crossed.

"Ah! Pervy-Sage Come on, Research, Research, Research, That's all you seem to come out with, why can't it be Training, Training, Training, I need my training..." Naruto said from the other side of the hot spring, his eyes upon his Sensei.

"Naruto, Shhh! Just enjoy this session, think of it as training" Jiraiya told him, his voice relaxed.

"Training What? Relaxation of my muscles" He shot back at him sinking himself deeper into the water and scowling slightly, "This stinks" He said more to himself, Jiraiya of course picked up on his words.

"Training will begin soon enough, give it some time, Patience is all part of being a Ninja" He told him, He closed his eyes as a smirk rose upon his lips...

"All I want is a man who can look after me, And I mean look after in every way possible" One of the females muttered in a small voice, she let out a small sigh and her friend seemed to walk through the water and over to her.

"Ah Hun, not all guys are like that, you really need to search for one like that" Her friend replied...Jiraiya grinned and jumped up from the water and almost shot to the wall, his eyes against it once again and a wide open grin latched to his face, Naruto nearly drowned as a huge wave of hot water rushed his way, swallowing half of it he stared up to his Sensei and sneered harshly...

"PER-" He was cut off with a manly hand wrapped around his mouth, his eyes now wide open from the sheer shock of it, Jiraiya stood behind him, his ears open and his eyes towards the wall, Naruto was squirming beneath him trying to free himself..."Can't Breath" He managed to get out after a while of struggling, Jiraiya looked down to him releasing his hand from his face and placed a finger on his lips.

"Use my name, And Be Quiet" He muttered to him...

"Oh...I Guess I could do that with you, I mean I have not found the right one yet, and well your here with me...Naked...and of course beautiful" Jiraiya's eyes almost popped out of his head as this melody flew into his ears, he was back to the wall in a shot and Naruto was left shaking his head softly.

"Unbelievable" He muttered softly and rolled his eyes.

A soft moan was heard and Jiraiya let some dribble roll out from his wide open mouth...

"Oh you like that baby, I can give you more than any guy can" The female's voice said loudly...

Jiraiaya felt like he was in heaven, he just wished the view was better, he just wanted to see the action...for his research, oh come on Jiraiya, research pfft that's just for Naruto...He suddenly felt a pair of petite hands gently move over his chest, and a small body press up against his back, he turned his head slightly...It was Naruto using his Sexy Jutsu, of course this was something Naruto found easy to use on Jiraiya, it was kind of needed most times.

"Oh Come on Big boy, I'm feeling so left out over here" She breathed gently into his ear, at that Jiraiya almost melted in her hands, she moved back and held her hands over her breasts and gave a sexy pout to him, he grinned and slowly walked over, but not long after Naruto was back to normal and had his arm folded over his bare chest.

"You're always going to be a perv aren't you" He said turning his head slightly annoyed at his Sensei.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head and sat himself on the edge of the hot spring, "Just shut up training will go on from tomorrow" He told him. Naruto's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Jiraiya before slipping in next to him.

"Sounds great, can't wait" He said his eyes distracting from Jiraiya's for a moment, "Erm, Pervy-sage, I really did not know my sexy jutsu had such an effect on you" He muttered before flushing a bright red and turning away slightly, Jiraiya looked in the direction Naruto's eyes was before hand and felt himself blush a red colour, darker than his but still red, his manhood, almost propped out of the water, he grabbed a towl from the side and placed it over him, turning to the side slightly...

"Uhm...heh! Sorry about that, I guess sometimes it can get the better of you" He said with a smirk.

"Pervy-sage?" Naruto waited patiently for his Sensei to answer.

"What Have I told you about calling me that" He almost snapped towards him, but Naruto just ignored it and carried on anyway.

"Do you...Maybe want some help with that?" Naruto asked still red and still looking away from him.

Jiraiya was dumbstruck, his eyes wide but towards Naruto, "Wha-at do you mean?" He asked, thinking he was getting the wrong idea of this because of how much he needed to get rid of this erection.

"I mean, I could use my Sexy Jutsu and help you with that" He said now turning to look at his sensei.

It even pained him, he wanted so badly to just help his sensei out without the jutsu, but of course Jiraiya was not like that, it would not be very appropriate for him, he sighed softly and awaited an answer, maybe to turn him down.

Jiraiya kept his eyes upon him, he had never thought of anything like this, taking advantage of his student just for his needs, even though he had grown so attached to Naruto, It almost seemed like he had fallen for him, which was something he had never done with anyone else. Did Naruto really want this, really want to use his jutsu for this, or was it more...

"Naruto, I Don't know what to say, this has come down as a little shock" He told him.

"I'm Sorry, I should never have said anything, Please forget I said anything" He replied and turned away once more, only to stopped and a hand gently under his chin and swiftly but still very gently moving his head back around, his eyes towards his sensei's now and he swallowed gently, Jiraiya an Naruto were both now inches away from each other.

"Maybe you can do more for me" Jiraiya muttered softly towards Naruto as his lips locked with his, Naruto was in shock for a few moments before reality hit him, but soon found himself kissing him back..Wow this was weird, but it was something he really wanted, they were both kissing each other in sync, Jiraiya placing his hand on Naruto's cheek now and moving himself closer, whilst Naruto placed both his arms around jiraiya's neck, the kissing continued, getting deeper and more passionate as it went on, every so often a gentle gasp as each one of them needed some air. A gentle tongue ran across Naruto bottom lip, Of course it was Jiraiya's who else would it be, He realised after a moment he wanted access and of course let him in, they both pushed their tongues against each others, as if dancing in each other's mouths, after a while they both slowly finished the kiss and placed forehead to forehead.

"I want to know you want this...Tell me you want this" Jiraiya said to him, his eyes still closed and his breathing heavy from the excitement, "Please, Tell me you want this" He said to him once more.

Naruto had his eyes open and towards jiraiya, his breathing the same, but also from nervousness too, only as it was his first time in doing this and scared out of his mind in case he messed anything up...He was quiet for a few moments, but to Jiraiya it felt like an eternity, He bit his bottom lip gently and smiled lightly..."I Want This" He said simply to jiraiya and pressed his lips back to Jiraiya's, Jiraiya immediately kissing him back as if he had been away from his touch for far too long.

**Thanks for reading guys...I'm sorry that this does not seem perfect, and maybe a little rushed in places, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter Keke, and I know I'm harsh to leave you hanging but Need some time to sort out the next chapter as that will be the well Steamy one I guess I can cheekily say, heh...Chapter 2 on its way. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
